For adapting hearing aids the actual sound pressure generated by the hearing aid produced in the patient is of great interest. The individual form of the auditory canal means that this sound pressure can vary greatly from the sound pressure which was measured under laboratory conditions. A normal coupler refers to a unit which simulates the auditory canal, the eardrum and the tympanic canal of a person's hearing and is used for the purpose of adjusting hearing aids.